


Celos

by CAGZ901203



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Married Characters, Married Couple
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAGZ901203/pseuds/CAGZ901203
Summary: Los celos sacan lo mejor de Cedric Diggory... a veces.





	Celos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilyth369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyth369/gifts).

**Celos**

Cassius miró a Harry Potter atentamente, atendiendo a los demás invitados a una cena de gala en la casa Diggory organizada por Amos, el padre de Cedric y el suegro de Harry, ese tipo de cenas eran habituales en las parejas casadas, en un intento de socializar entre los jóvenes, como el matrimonio era muy raro en la época escolar, estas cenas eran una buena oportunidad de mostrar accesibilidad a las relaciones cordiales.

Cassius se casó con Eloise un año antes, era una muchacha bonita de cabellos negros y piel caoba, pero era muy tímida, creció bajo la sombra de unos padres indolentes y despreocupados, si bien no tenían amor entre ellos hacía su hija le daban escasas muestras de afecto genuino… pero no, no se preocupaban mucho.

Eloise a diferencia de Harry, era imposible de presumir socialmente como Harry, si bien el chico nunca fue una mariposa social en la escuela sabía desempeñar sus papeles dentro de su matrimonio, se exhibía como cónyuge de Cedric, alentaba la charla animada entre otros cónyuges y mantenía una saludable charla, educada y respetuosa, con otros esposos… por ejemplo, Harry ahora servía (ayudado por su elfo doméstico  _ Toby _ ) unos pastelillos para culminar la cena, cuando acercó la bandeja de pastelitos con increíble habilidad (y sensualidad, notó Cassius) el hombre de Slytherin no pudo resistirse más y lo jaló del brazo para hacerlo caer a su regazo.

-¡Harry!- exclamó alarmado Cedric al ver a su esposo caer, Harry tiró los pastelitos y quedó de rodillas entre las piernas de Warrington, Cedric con la boca abierta lo ayudó a levantarse al notar como Cassius abría más las piernas con actitud lasciva… el resto de los esposos presentes, con cónyuges masculinos o femeninos, de inmediato se colocaron junto con sus parejas, inclusive Nott quien compartía casa y grupo con Warrington, y lo miraron incómodo.

-Estoy bien.- murmuro Harry sonrojado, con lagrimas en los ojos, parecía a punto de llorar y apretó los labios de impotencia… era obvio lo que Cassius quiso hacer y Cedric no parecía nada contento.

-Ven amor, vamos a sentarnos  **juntos** ,- señalo Cedric el sillón que estaba a dos asientos de Cassius sin quitarle la mirada de encima, con evidente molestia y rabia, sentó a Harry en su regazo quien se negó a mirar a Cassius pero sintió su mirada todo el tiempo.

-¿Ya tienen su habitación en la villa?- preguntó amablemente Charlus a la pareja quien entrelazo sus dedos con ternura y responden las preguntas con vacilación, sobre todo Harry quién se había asustado de lo que Warrington había hecho… Harry no tenía miedo de él, en definitiva no, había enfrentado cosas más peligrosas en sus primeros años en Hogwarts para temerle a un Troll (tomando en cuenta que ya habían vencido a uno…) no, él no tenía miedo de Cassius, temía por su matrimonio.

Harry estaba temeroso de su matrimonio porque él único matrimonio que conocía con certeza era el de sus tíos… que si bien no eran el ejemplo de educación para sus hijos les reconocía que estaban unidos y enamorados, pero Harry quería un matrimonio fuerte, amoroso, lleno de momentos felices… quería formar su propia familia y sabía que comportamientos como este… aunque él fuera inocente podrían ser malinterpretados y perder lo que empezó a formar con Cedric le atemorizaba y mucho…

-Me duele la cabeza-dijo Harry tristemente, Cedric lo reviso y cuando notó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas asintió- Buenas noches…

-Descansa…

-Cuídate…

-¡Nos vemos en la escuela!

-Descansa bien, Harry- se despidió suciamente Cassius, Harry no contestó y se fue a su habitación a descansar, Cedric lo miró desde donde estaba sentado, preocupado por las dudas que se empezaron a formar en su cabeza.

-Detente Warrington- dijo Cedric suavemente- detente o no responderé por mis actos…

-Harry es quién debe pedirme que me detenga- señalo Warrington muy divertido, Cedric bebió un poco de Whisky de Fuego que Dobby les había servido, las parejas miraban el duelo verbal con cautela, Marcus, Charles y Andrew, esposo de Helena Sapwhorty, miraron con molestia a Cassius.

-Eso no es así, te estoy diciendo por las buenas que te alejes de Harry- advirtió Cedric a Warrington levantándose de su lugar, el Slytherin siguió su ejemplo pero la actitud y altura de Cedric no tenía comparación a su oponente, Cedric dio un paso firme al frente mismo que Warrington avanzó, pero se retiró un poco al notar la rabia de Cedric, el Hufflepuff sacó su varita y la apuntó a la cara del Slytherin.

-No puedes usar magia fuera del colegio- señaló, nervioso, Warrington… Cedric no bajó la varita y de hecho la uso para prenderle fuego a sus túnicas, el resto de los invitados saltaron un gran salto para atrás, evitando las llamas que salían de la varita de Cedric, era un oponente peligroso si se le provocaba lo suficiente.

-Lárgate de mi casa- murmuró Cedric convocando agua de su varita con rapidez, para apagar las llamas, Warrington lo miró con odio y jaloneando a Eloise se fueron del lugar presurosos, Cedric bajo su varita y suspiro triste.

-Creo que será una mala noche para Eloise- comentó en voz baja Adam Gage, los demás asintieron con la cabeza, bastante tristes, la cena terminó en ese momento.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Unos días más tarde, Cedric se dirigía a su habitación con prisa, esa tarde quería ir a volar con Harry en sus escobas, el regalo de bodas de Harry fue formidable: su propia Saeta de Fuego, estaba emocionado de poder volar junto a su esposo, el día era completamente soleado, sin una sola nube a la vista, necesitaban hacer alguna actividad física…una actividad física que no requería de quitarse la ropa.

-Harry vamos a… ¿Qué es eso?- Harry sostenía entre sus manos una caja abierta y un broche precioso, era de oro con incrustaciones de esmeralda y más oro, blanco, para resaltar la pieza, Harry miró el broche como si fuera un gusarajo moribundo, particularmente asqueroso.

-¡Yo no lo pedí!- aseguro Harry al borde de las lágrimas- ¡Yo no quiero nada de esto!...

-Tranquilo- arrulló suavemente Cedric a su esposo mientras lo hacía guardar la joya lentamente, Harry estaba histérico, casi hiperventilando y Cedric no entendía a qué se refería hasta que notó una tarjeta que había caído de la caja, suponía que venía con el regalo, la levantó y comenzó a leerla

_ Querido Harry: como muestra de mi afecto, te envió este broche. joya familiar, para que aprecies la calidad… no necesitas agradecerme vía lechuza, mejor te espero en la Villa con mi puerta siempre abierta, tus piernas invitan a mi cuerpo a caer rendido y tu boca… sólo puedo imaginar lo que me puede hacer sentir pero se que con mi generosidad pronto podré experimentarlo de primera mano. Quiero que sepas que mis fantasías estarán protagonizadas por ti… Cassius Warrington. _

Cedric miró a Harry con una ceja alzada, este se soltó a llorar muy nervioso, su esposo lo tomó en brazos, entendiendo en ese momento que Harry no tuvo la culpa de nada… que las decisiones de un cerdo eran sólo eso  _ las decisiones de ese cerdo. _

-Harry…- el chico de ojos verdes alzó la cabeza para mirar a su esposo, Cedric lo beso con ferocidad, Harry quedó sorprendido por el beso, Cedric aprovechó su sorpresa para cargar a su esposo por los muslo obligándolo a cerrar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, el beso pasó de ser frenético a ser simple y casto.

-¿Significa que me crees?...

-Sé perfectamente que Cassius mando esto para molestarme y lo logró… porque eres mío… eres solo mio… tu boca, tus piernas, tu corazón y por eso, Warrington aprenderá una dolorosa lección… una que le va a costar un buen tiempo quitarse de encima…- Cedric camino con Harry hacia su cama mientras con su varita cerraba la puerta de su habitación con seguro, Harry empezaba a desvestirse solo y Cedric lo miraba con fascinación.

-Eres todo lo que quiero… deseo- dijo Harry cuando quedó completamente desnudo, su cuerpo lucía etéreo cuando el sol se filtró por la ventana brillando sobre su cuerpo… justificó por un momento los deseos más oscuros de Warrington sobre su esposo al verlo así… pero eso sólo lo hizo enfadarse, porque significaba que alguien más miraba a su esposo con la idea (FALSA) de que tenían una oportunidad de estar con él.

-¡Eres mio!- siseo Cedric sujetando las muñecas de Harry de repente, el chico asintió con la cabeza, excitado, Cedric empezó a morder la piel que se le presentaba frente a él con premura… el paseo en las escobas quedaba oficialmente cancelado.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hedwig se acercó a Cassius Warrington con la caja que le había enviado a Harry, la lechuza picoteo, araño y dejó caer excrementos sobre la cabeza de Warrington como venganza por lo que su amo sufrió por su insinuación. 

Eloise sonrió ocultando su rostro, estaba sobre la cama boca abajo con la espalda destrozada por los golpes, Warrington trató de lastimar a la ave pero esta le dio un arañazo final en la cara al Slytherin y se fue de ahí… la caja era la que le había enviado a Harry, venía perfectamente sellada y cuando la abrió un hechizo punzante salió disparado de la caja atinado a darle en la cara para su sorpresa, Eloise vio como salió una nota pequeña como un ave de la caja, voló magistralmente antes de emitir en suave voz  _ Te lo advertí… _

Parece que la ambición de Cedric de enseñar encantamientos no era un simple sueño, trabajaba duro por ello y esta demostración mágica ponía de ejemplo lo que el joven mago haría si era lo suficientemente provocado… resulta que los celos sacó a relucir su mejor arsenal.

**Author's Note:**

> Consideren este trabajo como el antecesor al capítulo del Expreso de Hogwarts de la obra "El Compromiso"
> 
> Saludos Cordiales
> 
> Lilyth, espero te guste.


End file.
